creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scorch933
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Agalloch - Falling Snow page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 23:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 10:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Max, I do this for a living! 07:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, thanks for backing me up back there, when everyone was on me. Great meeting you! Wes Fett (talk) 05:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Banned from Chat You have been banned from chat for three days ''for the reason of: ''Fuck you, that's why/ Being a total dick in chat. Well let's see. You started off by saying "What the fuck" nonstop for ten minutes straight. I had a problem with it and you sassed off to me. Yeah don't do that again. Enjoy your vacation. Up yours. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 05:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Concerning the harassment of some of our moderators Scorch, this is a warning to cease harassing the moderators of the creepypasta wiki, harassment is against not only the rules but against the law. If you continue harassing and fighting with the moderators, you will be banned for good. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 03:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Concerning a ban I've had some sort of memory loss. I'm willing to admit my mistakes and I may have made one -- I don't quite remember. I apologise that you feel as if you were being treated unfairly. From what I remember you sassed to me instead of explaining the problem -- Maybe you did both. Maybe I mistook one for the other. I do know that MooseJuice was just about ready to ban you too. Either way, there is no personal vendetta. I won't ban you in the future, unless you blatantly break a rule and no other mod is responding -- hopefully that'll make you feel better about personalisation. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 17:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey hun! Sorry, if you get on later tonight and I'm not here, I had an emergency with a friend, so I am her moral support! I miss you lol bye <3 Not talking to you for 2 weeks might just kill me..... might xD Kitty Mistake (talk) 23:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: The ban you're talking about was apparently done by Sarah, for one day, under the grounds of sexism. Talk to her about that, if you feel it is wrongly given. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 21:50, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I did, what do you think happened? Whatever. It was unjust. I said "if you're a white male, you can't complain" and Shrub said I was being sexist. And I told her it was my interpretation of what was going on, and the issue was over. Well, I guess she waited until Loyal ol' temmington got on to b*tch and demand action. Next time, I'm bringing up past shit in an argument. speaking Or, y'know, you could deal with it and let whatever happens go. For the record, I was the one who first suggested a ban (though I wasn't available to follow through with it). It doesn't matter if you were truly being sexist, or not. What matters is that people percieved your comments as such and asked you to stop, which you didn't until a couple of times later. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 00:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Bullshit. The fact is I *did* stop, and if I was going to get banned, then it should've been when it actually fucking happened. I was not warned by any mod or admin, I was banned by temmington AFTER it actually ended. I was not told to stop, I was told that I was sexist. I took OFFENSE and argued the basis of that. THEN I stopped. So fuck that. It doesn't matter when you did it. You did something wrong. Whether you did it yesterday, today, or five thousand years in the future, you did what you did and you'll reap the consequences for it. If you're told that you're being "sexist", that's your cue to stop immediately. Other people don't like what you're saying? They may be getting offended? You don't say "fuck you" (I know you didn't actually say that, but your actions sure as hell spoke it) to everyone else by pushing it. Someone calls you out for being "sexist"? Here's what you do; 1) Say "Sorry. I meant no offense." and, 2) Drop it. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 04:31, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey I have to go to bed but i'm gonna be on tomorrow k? tell me the rest of the story tomorrowXXBEN-LUVS-MEHXx (talk) 01:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Apology I suppose I owe you one too. I do admit I did act a little rash on banning- and could have handled situations a lot better. Let's try to forget it though. If that's alright with you. 16:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC) leaving a message We've Been Tolerant... ... but you've overstepped your boundries. Picking fights with other users isn't right and I've asked -- nicely -- repeatedly to be courteous with the others. You haven't complied. Now, I'm just letting you know, that you're lucky I haven't been as invested in chat as I used to be. Otherwise, I'd see that your outbursts are far more frequent than I was, until a few minutes ago, aware of. Cas has pointed this out to me and let me make this clear; her not having the ability to block you from site has given more than enough chances to turn your behavior around. Three Months. Sweet dreams... 02:27, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Funny, Funny, Funny. First off, anytime Castiels Nipples, I talked to her, she gave consent. That night I got banned? I offered to leave her alone. Harassing her? I did nothing. The only other argument we got into happened weeks before and it resulted in her Blocking me. I got ahold of her Via Xbox Live. As for anyone else, There was an issue I had with Critic about another user. He had blocked me from his facebook account and had been harassing this other user. I had been arguing with him to leave us alone. He had been requesting other users to get on and harass me. Eventually, Silverspots took notice and he told ME that it he was going to settle it. Afterwards, I said nothing else to Critic and ignored him. So, I call Bullshit. You need to get demoted. My opinion, anyway, if this isn't enough, you banned me for three frickin months, 1. and two: you tried to back up a person who banned me on request of another user. Thank god SHE isn't in authority anymore. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 20:02, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey GUYS! I just thought I'd mention how much FUN I am having with this new friend I met. Her name is Alison, or "Alison Vanity Manson" and she is a nice girl! We get along really well and sometimes play xbox. :D Anyways, just thought I'd say how badly I regret my terrible behavior. It's not good that I'm standing up for users getting abused when the mods aren't doing anything. It's also not good when I tell someone to f*ck off when he won't leave my girlfriend alone. But hey hey, The admins know better right? Anyways, I probably won't be coming back here, but I love you guys just the same. I don't wish ANY harm or misfortune to ANYONE here. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 20:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) L.Lawliet Justice will prevail... 03:32, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good, I'll enjoy the vacation. Goodnight. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 03:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) --In Rebuttal-- I thought it pertinent that I respond to your insult in the thread. I never implied anywhere in the thread that you shouldn't be allowed to post unless you agree. I was saying, you said your piece. Multiple times. And you even conceded to the fact that the thread will probably be locked and the policy implemented regardless of who agrees or disagrees. There's a point at which the debate goes no further. What I was saying is that we need to be constructive for the benefit of the site, use the thread as an area to brainstorm action for the benefit of the website. I said my piece and then I dropped it when I realized it wasn't going anywhere. You spoke of the drama the thread was starting and essentially made for. You made many excellent points, and stated multiple times that it was in vain. Why not turn your decidedly aggressive focus to something that will actually get done or change. That was my point. I could care less if you agree with me. This is an open public forum, you can say whatever the fuck you want. I did appreciate the condescension and the questioning of my intelligence, though. Noothgrush (talk) 18:22, March 19, 2014 (UTC) OK There was a reason I deleted that. I realized it was petty and ridiculous. Questioning how much I do on this wiki is a bit ridiculous. Not only do I actively review and edit but I've put up an incredibly well received story of my own. Excuse me if I'm wrong but it seems like you're implying that my continued contributions to the site are somehow less than yours because you're oh so *creative*. Which is simply untrue. That's why I edit and review, because I know how to write. I agree with you, the thread was dumb and went nowhere, but we both kept replying. Obviously we're on the same page there. I went on your talk page specifically to respond to you when they locked the thread. But it wasn't worth it, nothing gets done and its not worth my time. And I've already apologized to you, that's all you're getting. Noothgrush (talk) 23:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Apology I apologized to you in the thread, I conceded that you were right that I was in the wrong. Word for word I said "you're right, that was a low blow. I'm sorry." Now just drop it. Lets put it behind us, we both have better things to do. It was wrong of me to post on your talk page, I should have left it alone when the thread was closed. I think the fact that this was deleted (or I at least attempted to delete it) should show that I thought better. And since you don't think I apologized: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have consulted your ban log, it was irrelevant and, frankly, childish and petty. I should have just let it go with the thread, and it's honestly embarassing for me personally that I stooped low enough to continue it because I'm a fucking adult and should know better. Furthermore, I think we both being on opposite sides of the debate got a little too heated and I'm afraid that you got a bad impression of me. Obviously that's counterproductive when I'm preaching so much about community and all that. I am far from self-righteous and I feel like if that term applies to me it certainly applies to you with how heated you got in the thread and how much you resorted to name calling and finger pointing. Which, I don't appreciate the name calling/allegations of self-righteousness on my talk page. So I say again, lets drop it on good terms, now I've apologized to you. A real apology, I'm not trying to come off as pompous or anything. I do hope you accept it and leave it be. Noothgrush (talk) 03:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) It means a great deal. I hope we can have better interractions in the future. Noothgrush (talk) 16:33, March 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Alright. Basically, we Administrators are under the right to help other users. However, at the same time, we also have the right to refuse helping. If the person breaks rules and doesn't really show any will to stop breaking them, then taking direct action would be alright. It's basically the same thing in retail and similar jobs with public attention: one has the right to refuse service to a client. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:09, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh, you really were warned. If you doubt it, when you're back, or right now through their talk pages, if you wish, ask the people who were around that time when you got banned. I'm completely sure that most if not all of them people who were active at that moment (talking, I mean), saw the warning. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: To be honest, Scorch, if not even with the screenshots you can see the warning, then I have no other option than questioning what exactly you were taking screenshots of. You merely missing the warning, even with the screenshots, is the possibility that fits the better the good-will clause. There are other possible options, but I do consider you above all of them. You're welcome to go ahead and contact some other Moderator or Administrator or Bureucrat about this matter, if you feel that's the choice to do. I don't really have in mind to unban you until the end of your ban. However, let me warn you of something: you have been banned five times since your last long ban. Your amount of bans is fifteen. And you also have received two site wide blocks unrelated to chat. That's way too much. You have been given leeway, mostly because at the end of matters, I had let myself believe that maybe this next chance will work better than the last one. I already lost my faith on that. Next time you get banned, no matter what it is for, you'll be getting another long ban. Chances are that it'll be another three months ban, as six months is kinda excessive for a sixteenth ban. But yeah, the collective patience this place has been having for you is running short already. End of the memo. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Really, Scorch? There's the direct warning. http://i.imgur.com/68eQVBB.png There. Castiel said to take it to PM. Callie and you continued after the warning. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:04, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps you didn't see what I left on Nick's talk page. Read that and take heed. I asked, specifically, that you refrain from arguing this more as it is bringing chat drama onto the site. Please, refrain from continuing this. [[User:Princess Callie|'River Song']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|'(''Hello Sweetie.)]] 04:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hmmmmm... Did Squid tell Maria or anybody else that he watned to be back on chat before Callie removed it? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:21, May 24, 2014 (UTC) #AcheivementHunting God Goku (talk) 20:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC)Goku RE: Alright, Scorch, I checked to see if there were any anomalies in the whole thing, and I can conclude that this whole matter was a simple error from both sides. Maria has part of the fault, because she didn't read well her Talk Page messages, therefore not seeing Squid's request. And Squid has part of the fault too, because he, when leaving the message, didn't use a header, making it mix with the messages that came before AND after that, therefore making it hard to be seen. Eeeeeh...this may seem stupid, and I'm sorry if my work didn't meet your expectatives, but there's nothing to be done. This has all the traces of a honest mistake. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Apparently that part was a joke "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: As far as I know, Squid requested to be banned, and Devin and Maria complied "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:13, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Whoops Yeah... probably should have done that. Ah well, I was tired *shrugs* Willow (talk) 06:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) The Cthulhu Cultist - Scorch933 23:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Bullshit Some of the major chat stuff is highlighted, like the first notification thread that Maria made, the warnings Callie had made about the first chat shut-down, and the Natural Selection phases (other than Phase 3). I think that the thread that I had made had gotten a lot of recognition by other users, without it being highlighted. Because I only showed it once, and that was on the Facebook chat. Besides that, some of the stuff such as rough draft for the chat rules (which Ecuinach made), and my rough draft of the moderator guidelines weren't highlighted. '''TL;DR Major chat stuff gets highlighted, other than a few exceptions (such as the second chat shutdown thread). Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :I guess I can admit that I had contradicted myself, even though that I wasn't thinking at the time when writing the statement. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:04, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you believe this shit? I honestly can't fucking believe that chat is gone! I mean seriously what else can we do on this wiki apart from right a boo hoo fucking scary story from time to time. I don't think I'll be back unless they take shit into consideration and open that fucker back up...I literally wanna to murder Skelly...anywho sorry for just randomly leaving a message here, you are the only person I trust here...everyone else are two-faced pricks! Mrchrisrocks23 04:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright. I'm kind of sorry to hear that you're leaving, there sure a lot of people quitting these days :/ but I get why it's happening. I'll probably use email cause I don't have a facebook, you're good for conversations too. Better than others I could name (but won't P:). If you want stories deleted after you've got them copied, message me and I'll take care of it. See you around. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 04:35, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Aww ;-; Its a shame to hear that you are leaving us pet. It was fun meeting ya and stuff ^_^ Do visit us again tho :) As for the story, it did get deleted as it was very NSFW x'D. Simba's reaction was enough :D. I'll try and add you on FB or Steam ASAP ^_^. Nice meeting you tho :D See ya again. Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 15:52, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Farewell I heard that you've left. Gonna miss you man, I enjoyed your presence in chat. Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 19:09, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to say I love your stories on this site, way to go, and keep up the good work! TheGirlInyourNightmares (talk) 16:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) TheGirlInyourNightmares